


Trying To Sleep

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a busy few days and John just wants a little sleep. That isn't too much to ask is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AGirloftheSouth for looking over this for me!
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

After a week of being kept awake by his flatmate and a case, John was finally sleeping peacefully. Earlier Sherlock had promised, upon pain of death, that he would not do anything that might wake him. Unfortunately for John, this promise was deleted only thirty seconds later.

 

He was ripped from pleasant dreams when Sherlock flung open the door. “John! My extra magnifier, where is it?”

 

Startled, John threw himself out of bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“My extra magnifier?”

 

John glanced at his alarm clock. Half past two. _I am going to kill him_ , he thought.

 

“Sherlock, it’s the middle of the night and you promised me!”

 

The detective shook his head, “John I need-“

 

“You need to leave me alone and actually let me sleep! Now open the recycling bin of your Mind Palace and replay the promise you made!”  

 

John saw the gears of Sherlock’s mind rapidly move. Recognition soon crossed the detective’s face.

 

“Now unless there is a very serious reason for your waking me up, and I mean a global catastrophe, you have until the count of three to get out of this room!”

 

Despite being five inches taller, Sherlock suddenly felt he was the smaller of the two.

 

“One...”

 

Sherlock tore out of the room before John could continue.

 

Getting back under the duvet John muttered, “berk”.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the last 221B to be posted for now. Next Monday I'll be posting my first fully smut one shot and then The Proposal will be complete and uploaded by a week from today.


End file.
